Present invention embodiments relate to reducing computational workload, and more specifically, to reducing computational workload by deriving filtering predicates based on evaluated data. As the query is being executed, feedback may be provided to update the predicate value in order to further improve data filtering.
Structured Query Language (SQL) queries containing operators such as MIN/MAX, DISTINCT/GROUP BY, or ORDER BY and FETCH FIRST perform optimally when indexing data provides order to the data set such that the first n rows or the minimum or maximum can be found quickly. Additionally, when order is provided, duplicates are usually stored consecutively, and de-duplication is simplified.
When data is unsorted, current techniques no longer perform optimally. Relational database management systems (RDBMSs), although having the capability to perform sort operations, may need to process the full set of data and potentially perform a computationally expensive sort operation, in order to process a query.